


(WIP) Milfdino to the rescue!

by Horse_Nuts_Ryu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horse_Nuts_Ryu/pseuds/Horse_Nuts_Ryu
Summary: A wip of a story to break my author block.





	(WIP) Milfdino to the rescue!

"Why are you always like this. Don't you ever like...turn off or whatever it is you gotta do to be less... aroused? AND it's not 'pent up aggression'. It's a deep desire to destroy things that bother me. Which is why you are such an insane paradox because I'm CONVINCED you can't die." The gruff warrior Sauros stated.

"If I could die, I would have killed myself ages ago, sweetie. Now c'mon, show me your dicks! Or are you...scared that momma will hurt you~? Or maybe...you don't want momma to see something? Is tha widdle Garchowmp afwaid his dicky wickies are too smaw for mama~?" The giant, mommy dickgirl audino Peach cooed.

"You're like...20 feet tall??? Unless you have some sort of fairytale wonder magic then, according to ANYTHING that makes sense, YEAH, I would be pretty small considering I'm only about 7tf tall and 10 inches downstairs. And trust me when I say you can't hurt me, Peach." Sauros blushed, looking away angrily.

"Oh for the love of-" the milf growled, and pinned the chomp with one foot. "Can I just suck your dick without you going on a pissy fit for one second? You're one of my favorite people, and my best trait is making people cum. So if that's all I can do to try to cheer your ass up, then let me fucking make you cum, dammit! You saved my life, a fucking blowjob is the least I can do!"  
"Ack--Hey! Get your foot off me you amazonian! Er--wait, why am i one of your favorite people? That part doesn't add up to me. And... seriously, get off me. I don't want to cause damage to you because that'll only make things worse for me--" Sauros shouted, interrupted by the horny MILFdino.

The milf grins, whipping out her balls and activating her suit...plating every part of her body but her danglers, then she put her other foot atop the shark--lowering onto her haunches to where her nuts were within reach.  
"Either you agree to let me milk you...or you beat these until I get off. Those are mommy's choices for her favorite person."  
"Hm. And if I choose neither does nothing happen? Because I'm willing to toss you and face the consequences at this point. And I reaaaaally don't wanna hit your sack." The dual-dicked dickhead retorted.

"If you try to toss me, I'll start adding 4.5k kilos of weight every half second, and stop right before I get in lethal weight range. So three choices, I milk you, you try to neuter me, or we stay here, with a heavy giant mommy weighing you down and with her big ass balls in your face. Forever." The Milf replied, matter-of-factly.

"I really hate you sometimes. Ugh...fine...just don't do any of that stupid baby talk while you do it, alright?" He said reluctantly as he gave her access to his nethers "And it's just getting me off, alright? Don't get all touchy down there--"  
"No baby talk, I promise. However...uh...my balls are gonna be in your face a bit, due to my suit's size limitations. So...hmmm...bite em, if I'm not doing good enough. Tug on em REAL hard if you want me to stop doing TOO good. Cuz once I get in my zone it's hard to hear ya. With that in mind--thank you for the meal~!" she grinned, and turned on an option on her suit, turning around to where her massive orbs pressed against his face, and she curled up a bit..to where she could reach his cocks! She opened her maw wide, and suckled the twins deep into her throat, wasting no time pistoning them in and out of her tight throat. 

"Oh you fucker--Mfh!" An irritated growl would come from her mouth as her soft sack would press against his face. Of course she had to be teabagging him while blowing his pair of rods. At least she was doing a good job at sucking him....it almost was enough to make him forget he had some massive sperm tanks sitting on his face. Almost. Her scent was always a strong reminder of the predicament he was in. The mommy grumbled, as she suckled those naughty boys harder and faster, wiggling her well-developed hips, making her oversized orbs smother his maw.  
"Sheesh...just chomp them already..." she said to herself, hoping she could at least hear him moan. Heh, maybe he'll fuck up and moan out 'mommy~'. This small fantasy made her throat tighten, trying to milk the dual dicks for all their worth~!  
"M-mgh!" 

Her sucking was getting rather intense! He remembered those cues she gave him but... did he really wanna bite that...? He knew he'd never hear the end of it if he came too quickly...with a roll of his eyes hed open his maw and chomp down on her sack in hopes that she'd relax a bit with her sucking. He'd growl a bit before releasing her fleshy sack from his mouth which would be smothered again from her swaying those wide hips of hers. She had a happy face, she heard him moan! It was muffled by her spunktanks, of course, but--KYAAAH~! She let out a loud, long moan that vibrated the core of the twin dongs that were so tightly milked by her throat--causing her to tighten even further, sucking those dicks into the depths of her throat as she pushed her lips so far down they almost went into his slit. Her spacesuit dampened, as it was obvious to anybody that the chomp made her cum. What he failed to remember, was a chomp was if she wasn't pleasing him. Pulling on them was to slow down. With redoubled effort, she closed her eyes, and grabbed onto his legs--pistoning her face up and down as she swallowed his malehood whole, milking the twins with textbook execution, moving more like an industrial milker than a pokemon!


End file.
